


Loving the Whiz Kid

by Alais Kingsleigh (philosopherpikachu)



Series: Loving the Whiz Kid [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU Gilmore Girls - Freeform, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Star Trek (2009), Star Fleet Academy, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosopherpikachu/pseuds/Alais%20Kingsleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Gilmore only saw him as a friend, a younger brother even, but it seems he and other people has different ideas on just what their relationship is. Is it really so bad to have Pavel Chekov as a boyfriend? This story chronicles a very fluffy introduction to the lives of two young people who wants to explore the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rory Gilmore's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColetteLunsford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteLunsford/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Star Trek Spin the Bottle: Women's edition!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914864) by [ColetteLunsford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteLunsford/pseuds/ColetteLunsford). 



> The first few chapters of this story is greatly inspired by the 3rd Chapter of Colette Lunsford's Star Trek spin the Bottle: Women's Edition: Pavel Chekov and I highly recommend you read that first in order to understand the romantic thrill that comes with it. The other chapters are very sweet as well. Of course, I changed several details, like the setting and the heroine and expounded on it but the initial plot is hers. I thank her for allowing me to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The following characters belong to their respective companies.

Rory had always wanted to become a journalist. She even have scrapbooks of newspaper articles and electronic articles stored in her PADD. This is impressive considering the fact that she is only 4 years old. But all these changed when her best friend Lane's father went home for shore leave. Lt. Kim is a Science Officer affiliated with Star Fleet and the only thing he loves more than his work is his only child, Lane. Thus, he tried to inculcate the same wonder to his only child, the wonders of travelling in space, meeting new cultures, new races, working with these different cultures and the like. But all Lane could see are excuses why her father is frequently absent from her life. Instead, his stories inspired his daughter's more academically inclined friend.

At that point, Rory told herself that she will explore new worlds and learn about alien culture. Her collection of newspaper articles changed into space exploration articles, documentaries and archive files. Despite initially repeatedly refusing offers of skipping grades, Rory finally relented and decided to get accelerated in her studies only assuring Lane that they will still see each other on the playground park near their home.

Rory's mother, Lorelai initially dismissed this declaration as a phase, much similar to her journalism goals, but as time went on and as Rory studied more and more, she came to realize that her daughter was dead set on her goals. Rory persevered, struggled and work hard. Even getting accepted at the age of 12 years old at the prestigious Chilton, being offered a spot in their 9th grade class. Despite the scholarship, Lorelai needed to gather a huge sum of money in order to finance Rory's education. Thus, she swallowed her pride and reconciled with her estranged parents, going over at their house on Friday nights for dinner.

This decision benefited Rory greatly, as Chilton Preparatory School is a home to other prodigies, including Paris Geller who obsessively studies in order to get into Harvard and be accepted in their medicine program someday. Rory felt completely at home in this culture of excellence and academic geared institution. As she attended Chilton, her world expanded to include different people, not just within her small hometown and her circle of friends within school but grew close with her grandparents, even her great grandmother who occasionally dropped by during their Friday dinners, much to her grandmother's chagrin.

Her grandfather, Richard Gilmore had been bursting at the seems with pride when Rory chose to attend his Alma Mater, Yale's Biochemistry program and finished at the top of her class at the age of 16 before moving on to take her graduate studies in the same institution and finally finishing her doctorate degree at the age of 19 and still at the top of her class.

The Gilmores were so proud of her academic achievements that they donated a science building in Rory's name, The Rory Gilmore Astronomy Building and placed a huge portrait of her facing the grand entrance, much to Rory's chagrin.

The only thing about Rory that really disappointed her grandmother Emily, if you ask her, is that other than her granddaughter's relentless single minded pursuit is that her granddaughter refused to socialize (or flirt) with the boys within their circle. All the qualifications in the world wouldn't count, according to Emily if one does not have a man who will support her endeavors. It's not as if Rory is unattractive nor is she not interested in boys as she once dated a boy who bused at that joint Lorelai and Rory frequents, but these days that she is much closer to her goals she does not even take the time to attend parties that Lorelai threw for her. The only time she had been interested in a man had been her interest in taking a blood sample of the half-Andorian son of their associate. Luckily, Rory is much more tactful than her mother and had not expressed this interest in front of others and merely acknowledged it to family. Emily had not been pleased as they have been eating dinner at the time.

After Rory finished her PhD, she asked her best friend Lane's father to sponsor her to Star Fleet Academy. This recommendation and her academic background ensured that she only needed to attend SFA for a year before heading off to space.


	2. Girl on the Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't just a pretty face, call it судьба (sud'ba) fate or destiny, but there was something drawing him to her. Something he'd never felt before.

Larisa and Andrei accompanied their son to the US for his first month there before he needs to go to the Star Fleet Academy. He is being sponsored by retired Admiral Peter Ivanov, who retired from Star Fleet to teach Astronavigation at Yale University in Connecticut. They are meeting with him at his new office located in the new Astronomy building.

Their son, Pavel, despite having 2 PhDs at the age of 15 is still an excitable child and couldn't contain his enthusiasm and energy at seeing the newly built astronomy building of a premier university. He was chattering enthusiastically until they stepped inside the building informing them of what he will "check-out" inside the observation room. But his speech cut off as soon as they stepped inside the building. Inside he stared at the huge portrait of a young girl who didn't look much older than he is. Pavel looked at the portrait and muttered. "Ti takaya krasivaya." (You are so beautiful.) Andrei and Larisa ignored him as they greeted Admiral Ivanov who awaited them on the foyer. Noticing the boy's focus of attention, the older man stood beside Pavel and said, *"She is, isn't she?" The admiral noted. "That's Dr. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, we all call her Rory, an alumnus of Yale. This building is her family's present to the school." He commented.

Pavel still stared numbly and merely nodded his head. *"So, she's just a rich girl, isn't she?" Larisa asked a bit scornfully. Ivanov shook his head. *"Nyet, she's a very brilliant girl. A real pride to this institution!" The admiral exclaimed. Pavel then looked at him. *"Perhaps, you'll meet her at Star Fleet. Be her friend or maybe something more..." The admiral said suggestively. *"Does she teach at the academy?" Andrei asked. *"I'm sure she's much older now. Surely, that must be an old portrait." The worried mama, opined rather than asked. *"No! Absolutely not! It has only been a few months since that portrait was commissioned, it's just a period costume of course. She's only 19, and with her PhD and recommendation, I'm sure it's possible she and Pasha here would be on the same class. She'll be a beautiful bride to bring home to Russia, won't she be, Pasha?" The admiral laughingly teased the boy who blushed at the comment. This irritated Larisa further while Andrei joined in the admiral's laughter, Pavel meanwhile stood mesmerized, tuning out the rest of their conversation as it took on a more serious topic.

The girl whose beauty struck him was given praise by his childhood hero. A man like Ivanov would not just praise a girl based on looks or wealth alone. 'She must be something more...' Pavel thought to himself before taking another look at the portrait before he left and finally followed his parents.

* * *

 

Three weeks later, as Pavel boarded the crowded transport freighter bound to the academy, a voice called out to him and a hand accompanying it told him a seat was free. If there was such a thing called serendipity, he was sure that this is it. For as he tried to figure why the girl wearing a light sweater and jeans while holding a pocket book to her face looks familiar, he realized that he'd seen her before. 'She's that girl from the portrait!' His thoughts were confirmed when she introduced herself as Rory.

However, despite fast becoming friends with her, Pavel took a week before he gathered enough courage to directly ask her if she's the girl on the portrait back in Yale. Rory blushed crimson and merely nodded, "Don't say a word to others, okay?" Right then, and there, Pavel Andreievich Chekov started believing in love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Speech in Russian


	3. Fridays at the Gilmores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Pavel would meet Rory's family or his future in-laws as he labels them in his mind.

It was a Friday afternoon. Most students who live within the US would often go home for the weekends to visit with their families. Especially, if it's not yet the exams week. It was a just a few minutes of transporting after all. Most town at least have one public transporter. It was well on her way to the third week at the academy when Rory deemed herself as settled enough at the academy to visit back home. She could at least have the usual Friday dinners with her grandparents and mother, because as much as she enjoys attending the Star Fleet Academy, she really misses them all.

Before packing up however, she decided to drop by Pavel's dorm room to tell him that she'll be gone for the weekend, foregoing their weekend movie or night out. The boy was busily doing advance reading that he didn't look up from his texts. "Pasha, I'm going home for the weekend." Rory told him quickly seeing that he was busy. The boy looked up from his reading looking crestfallen, he really enjoys movie nights with Rory. "Will you be okay?" Rory asked. Pavel nodded his head, although he looked glum. Rory stood silently, looking at the boy who did not return to his reading but started staring off at the wall. She sighed. She really feels as if she kicks a puppy whenever Pavel looks like that. Anyway, she knew that her mom would allow Pavel to stay over because they know that the boy is all alone in this country. Anyway she only plans on staying overnight at Connecticut.

"You know what, Pasha. Why don't you come with me? There's space at the inn and my grandparents would love to have you over for dinner. So, what do you say?" Rory asked. "Are you sure about this? Will it be okay with your grandparents? They don't know me." Pavel hesitated even though he really wants to meet Rory's family. Rory nodded. "Yea, they won't mind. In fact, I'm sure they'll love to have you. I told them all about you before. You can just bring your readings and things for overnight or something." Rory added. That startled him. Rory told her folks back home about him? "You told your family about me?" Pavel asked in a surprised tone. "Yes, pretty much. I tell my mom practically everything." Rory answered. "So will you come with?" Rory asked. Pavel smiled one of his puppy dog eyed ones and Rory smiled back in response. "Okay, will take 10 minutes to pack overnight." Pavel answered quickly jumping to his feet.

*"I'm going to meet my future in-laws and I look like a mess!" Pavel exclaimed as he rushed to take action. He started mumbling in a mixture of Russian and English terms that Rory only caught, "Must look best..." but she paid it no mind, smiling in amusement as she proceeded to go out of the dorm room. "I'll wait for you at the lounge area in the lobby in 10 minutes time, okay?" Rory asked. "Da! Be there in 10 minutes." Pavel answered, frantically packing overnight things. While Rory called her mom.

"Mom, I'm bringing Pavel with me. I can't leave him here. He doesn't have much friends to hang out with and he barely knows people outside of class." Rory told her mom over the comm. "No prob, Rory, you can bring him along. I don't feel like leaving him alone for the weekend with his weird roommate either." Lorelai concurred.

* * *

 

The trip to Stars Hollow was a smooth one and Rory started telling Pavel about hers and her mother's usual haunts. Pavel already knew of Rory's relationship with Lorelai, "best friends first before mother and daughter" and happily followed along. Rory gave her best friend Lane a comm to meet up at Luke's Diner for coffee and snacks, but before they went there, they dropped by the inn to leave their bags. "Woah Nellie! What did you pack in there? A whole house?" Lorelai asked Pavel who brought several books inside his backpack. Pavel looked at her confusedly. "Nah, I didn't mean anything by it. Of course you can bring your stuff. Rory brought a whole house herself." Lorelai noted. Rory smiled fondly at her mom and gave her a kiss. "Mom, this is Pavel Chekov. Pavel, this is my mom, Lorelai Gilmore." Rory introduced the two. Pavel kissed Lorelai's hand. "You're right, Rory. He is cute!" Lorelai gushed. Pavel blushed. But he was happy at the compliment and the fact that Rory found him cute and told her mother so. "Mom, stop! You're embarrassing him. We're meeting Lane at Luke's for coffee." She told her mother. Lorelai smiled as she waved them off as she attended to a customer who was asking about the amenities of the inn.

While at Luke's, Pavel can't help but feel that the waiter who took their order was boring holes into his back. But when he looks at where the waiter is, the man is doing something else. Rory introduced the two of them as the man took their orders, she mentioned that his name is Dean and that she grew up with him as her neighbor. "Dean, this Dr. Pavel Chekov. He's my batch mate at the academy but he's at the command track. Pavel, this is Dean Forester, he's a neighbor." Dean gripped Pavel's hand tightly and looked at him sternly. Rory missed this as she was on the comm with her friend Lane. Pavel knew just then that Dean was just probably jealous that he's with Rory thus, he didn't pay him much attention as he'd experienced worse treatment.

Lane arrived a few minutes later and the three of them enjoyed a nice conversation with each other.

* * *

 

Pavel Chekov was stiff as they walked to the front door of the Gilmore Manor. "Relax, Pavel. My parents doesn't bite. Often." Lorelai teased him. "Don't do that to him, mom. He looks pretty pale. "I'm alright, Rory." He assured her as Lorelai pressed the door bell. It immediately opened by the new maid as they were expected a few minutes earlier.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is Dr. Pavel Chekov. He's my batch mate from the academy, the one I told you about." Rory told her grandparents as she and Lorelai led Pavel inside the expansive foyer of the Gilmore home. "Pavel, this are my grandparents. Richard and Emily Gilmore." Pavel shook Richard's hand first before moving on to kiss Emily's hand. "What a charming young man!" Emily gushed.

In all honesty, Richard was determined to hate him at sight. He just didn't trust a boy who stayed late at his grand daughter's room even if it was just innocent movie watching. Nor did he trust foreigners, but this young man struck him as trustworthy and sincere. Besides, Rory's taller and bigger than the boy. It's not like he can do anything she doesn't want. Resisting the urge to grill him with questions that he already knew the answer to and refusing to play twenty questions, Richard instead started asking him about his reason for joining Star Fleet and his goals for after finishing from the academy.

Pavel braced himself and took his courage as he looked at the recent family photo of the Gilmores and took a glimpse at Rory's smiling face, she squeezed his arm. He smiled back and started to converse with the rest of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Speech in Russian


	4. Side Story: Dean's Good Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to end up together, her achieving her dreams and him offering his support. Or at least it would have been had this been a fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rory/Dean fans, please don't hit me. It's just that like in the series, these two just don't have a chance against the real world. It happens all the time.

When Dean moved from Chicago he was awed by the idyllic small town feel of Stars Hollow. Later on, he would be more in awe of the pretty girl who seems to have everything he wants and more, Rory Gilmore. They were so happy. For time, that is... He wants to have his own shop, settle down and have kids right in Stars Hollow. She wants to explore unknown worlds, travel space and meet new people. 

Perhaps, had he not been so rash and had he given her time to adjust to the idea of a relationship, things would have been different. But Dean was still a teenage boy, he was impatient and excited to feel. He told her he loves her. She backed off. She said couldn't commit to something like that. Then, she had excuses, one after another why she couldn't meet up with him. They were all valid though, she was only 17 and was already taking her Masters degree. They only saw each other on weekends, but after that declaration it seemed that she became too busy to come home during her free time.

He drove to Yale to see her, his intelligent beautiful girl. She received him amiably, avoiding his kiss and even avoiding his eye. He told her that he didn't need commitment or for her to even love him back, he just wants a chance to love her. She turned him down, as gently as any 17 year old could. He was of course stunned, angry and hurt all at the same time. But how could he deny her her dreams? Who was he to bring her down to earth when all she's ever wanted was to reach space. Maybe if he joins her?

He begged her, told her he'd also apply for the Academy, anything, just let him be with her. To allow him to love her. But Rory was adamant that she had no room for "this" in her life and probably won't have any room for any relationship until well after she's accepted as an Ensign or a Lieutenant. He was hurt and still angry, but he loves Rory, he should let her go.

Time passed by, after a while, the pain, if not the feeling, went away. He got attracted to a girl named Lindsay Anne Lister. She seemed to be Rory's polar opposite even though they used to be classmates back in preschool. She adores him, and he tried hard to feel for her all the feelings for Rory that he still can't let go. He married her, even gave Rory an invitation. Perhaps, it was at the back of his mind that she might stop him from this mistake. She couldn't attend, she has a presentation for her PhD class. She sent her mother instead, and a set of platters as a wedding gift.

Lindsay was everything Rory wasn't. She wasn't overly ambitious. She isn't the brightest spark but she tries hard to make Dean happy. She's a horrible cook but her mother tries to teach her. Lindsay was just so excited at being able to make roast beef that she really startled him while he was carving it when started jumping up and down in her excitement. In retrospect, Dean realized that Rory wasn't as easily pleased, but couldn't figure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. 

Later on, Lindsay would happily tell Dean that she's pregnant with their first child, who would turn out to be a son. Lindsay, in her love for her husband, would name him after his dad and he'd be known around as Dean Jr. It was a right name for him as he looked to be his father's miniature. Around this time, Rory would graduate from her doctorate degree and gain admission at the Star Fleet Academy.

* * *

 

Despite the changes in his life, a new son and working three shifts to pay the bills, he still can't get Rory out of his mind even though he tried hard to. She was at least still in pursuit of her stars. He didn't tell anyone, not of his feelings nor of his depression following one of Lorelai's news, which she'd excitedly tell Luke after the Diner's closed for the night.

"He's just so cute and she's so cute in her denials that they're dating." Lorelai gushed to Luke who was busily cleaning the counters as Dean mopped. "Why do you think they're dating if Rory says they're not?" Luke asked. Lorelai tilted her head to the side as she recounted the reasons why she thought so. "Well, Rory sends him a comm everyday asking how his day had been and obviously he responds in kind. They eat a meal at least once a day and she checks up on him, making sure none of the "big kids" are bullying him." Lorelai answered. "Nah, she could just be protective of the kid." Luke replied mindful of Dean even though Lorelai wasn't. "Well, they either have a movie night at her place off campus or they go out once a week, exams permitting. Rory had never had that commitment before." Lorelai continued.

Dean tried to ignore them but he felt his heart beating loudly. "Oh yeah, the the final nail on the coffin is that Rory's so jealous. I've never known she could be the type." Luke looked intrigued at this. "Jealous?" Lorelai nodded while she took a gulp from her coffee. "There was this girl, whom according to Rory in verbatim, tried to "flirt with him" and she drove her back. There were others. But you could almost see the smoke from her ears and nose in her fury when she commed me about it." 

"Isn't he a bit too young for her?" Luke said thoughtfully. "I thought she preferred the serious reliable types." He added. "Just three years younger. Told her not to do anything with him, he's still jail bail. She of course denies doing anything with him. Anyway, he is the serious reliable type. The kid was only 15 when he finished 2 PhDs." Lorelai commented back. "Wow! Two PhDs at 15, the kid's a whiz." Luke replied thoughtfully and took a sip at his own mug. "I'm starting to think Rory's in love with him, it's obvious he's in love with Rory by the way he blushed when she introduced me over the comm. But Rory never talked about anyone to my parents and grandmom before, well except for some famous teachers or something from Yale and the Academy but not like this." Lorelai continued as she and Luke moved on to talk about other things. Dean just continued working without saying anything.

Despite acting normal, despite acting as if these words didn't hurt, Dean felt like somebody took his heart and ripped it out. He called Lindsay and told her he'd be late and he's just gonna grab a drink. That drink turned out to be more than one and he landed in the bed of a woman whose name he didn't even catch.

* * *

 

A week later, Rory walked in Luke's Diner with a boy who is slightly shorter than her. Dean's never seen him before but from Lorelai's description, knew to be Pavel Chirpoff or Cherkoff or whatever, Rory's Russian boy. She introduced Dean and Pavel. The boy gave a stiff smile, he obviously knew who Dean was from Rory's life, but he extended his hand and Dean shook it obligatorily. The two went back to their conversation. They talked as if they won't run out of things to talk about. Rory joked which had the boy answering an answer only geniuses like them understood and the boy laugh while Rory grinned. Then, he told Rory a joke, a scientist joke or even mathematics for all he knows and she laughed. Not her usual smiles but a belly deep laugh he'd never heard before. He smiled to himself, happy that at least, the woman he loves is happy.


	5. Deaths and Poker

As predicted by many, Pavel landed the highest spot on his graduating batch from the academy with Rory coming in at second. "Can't beat him at math, mom. He's like a machine!" Rory exclaimed during one of her comms with her mother. But the two would not be assigned to the same star ship as Rory was assigned to shadow Commander Kim at USS Freedom and Pavel was assigned as head navigator of the newly built USS Enterprise. But their daily comms did not falter, except for that day when Vulcan was destroyed and Earth almost followed in its wake.

Rory had been the one to pick up Pavel from the headquarters after the senior officers of the Enterprise turned in their report. Pavel sat shell shocked as they drove off. But Rory did not plan on bringing him to his apartment where he would be alone to brood on the darkness he's just experienced. Instead, Rory drove him back to hers. She has a spare room anyway, as Paris ran off with her older boyfriend to go to Europe in one of his lecture series.

"This is not my apartment." Pavel stated without emotion. Rory saw the haunted look in his young eyes. He looked as if he aged ten years in such a short time. Perhaps it had been the trauma of what happened, Rory still don't know what he went through. He had been quite so cheerful when he announced that the Enterprise was to start its maiden voyage and the way he looks now stands in much contrast with how he looked when he excitedly told her his happy news. Despite his pain, Rory knew that he is a proud man, it would not do for her to point out his vulnerability right now, so she merely told him that, "I missed you and I want to spend sometime with you a bit before I'm shipped off back to space. Besides am alone right now, Paris is with Asher Flemming, you know, grandpa's colleague from Yale?" Pavel nodded, not really absorbing anything Rory said. But Rory did not take offense at this because right now, she is really worried. The Pavel she knew laughs at almost everything, he goes through life smilingly. It felt like the sun was doused out or at least the happiness was drained out of him. Just what happened?

Rory led him to the couch where he sat down willingly, she sat beside him and then looked into his eyes. But he averted his gaze, looking down into his hands. Rory glimpsed unshed tears starting to form in his eyes. "You can talk about it if you want to." She offered. At this, the dam of emotions, holding back Pavel's grief burst. He hugged her, sobbing while he did so. He talked about how he failed to use the same technique he used on Kirk and Lt. Sulu on Commander Spock's mother because there had been so little time and how helpless he felt as the Romulans destroyed Vulcan. Pavel cried himself to sleep as Rory held him in her arms.

* * *

 

Soon enough the Enterprise was repaired, but a month before it was cleared for space flight, Rory was commissioned back on the Freedom Pavel saw her off. "Remember, if you see a Klingon. Stun it first, then ask questions later." Pavel warned her. "What ever happened about giving people the benefit of the doubt?" Rory asked. "Better safe than sorry." Pavel answered as he helped her place her things up the cargo of the transport freighter. Rory laughed at that. Just then, Pavel and Rory saw Montgomery Scott nagging what appeared to be a maintenance crew, instructing her how to "clean his lady up". He waved at Pavel who waved back as Rory rode the freighter.

* * *

 

As soon as the last shift of the first day of Enterprise's second voyage, the newly appointed Captain Kirk decided that they should have a poker night at least once a month or maybe a boy's night out, shore leave permitting, as a tradition. But it would be best to start out first with poker. So he dragged his CMO, his Chief Engineer, First Mate, Helmsman and Head Navigator for it. He believes it should be a tradition, as the 3 Dimensional Chess games they did only allowed for two players at the time. Spock had been difficult to convince of this until it was pointed out to him that it is a part of his responsibilities as first mate to have good relations and sense of camaraderie with the officers of the ship's vital functions. He eventually relented.

It was going quite well, even with McCoy's constant cursing at his lack of luck at cards, until Jim opined that as soon as they get shore leave after three months, they would initiate Pavel into the rites of manhood. He thinks that the fastest way to make a man out of a boy is to get him laid. Everybody at the table, except for Spock who didn't quite understood much of human complexities expected the young man to squirm and be embarrassed. Instead, Pavel looked the captain in the eye and said, "My father told me that to be a man, I must be faithful and respect the woman I love. I won't do this to Rory." He said determinedly. This comment brushed away some of Kirk's drunken haze. "Wait, what? You have a girlfriend, kid?" He asked surprised that this quiet man managed to snag a girl. Or the possibility of settling with only one. Pavel couldn't tell.

"Yes, keptin, we have been seeing each other for almost two years now. She is Ensign Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, shadowing Commander Kim as Science Officer aboard Freedom." Pavel confirmed. "Is that the bonny lass you were escorting to the freighter, when I saw ya last?" Scotty asked. Pavel grinned proudly. "That is one verra bonny lass. You're very lucky laddie!" Scotty told the boy, getting a card from the deck.

"Lorelai Gilmore, like that new building from Yale?" Hikaru Sulu asked. "Yes, it was named after her. Her grandparents donated it to Yale when she graduated from her doctorate." Pave, affirmed drawing on another card. Leonard McCoy frowned. "Beautiful and rich? Sounds like a match made in hell. Better bail out, kid. She's gonna burn you one of these days." He warned. "Girls like those are selfish and spoiled rotten with divorce lawyers able to take the whole damned planet from you." He added bitterly, obviously speaking from experience.

Pavel glared at him, his slightly louder voice and thickening accent revealed his emotions. "You don't know her! She is a very loving person, unselfish and caring. She's not only beautiful, she's smart and takes care of those around her, especially me. Her mother raised her and not her rich grandparents..." Pavel went on ranting about his ladies virtues while almost everyone sighed and added another list of things they shouldn't talk about while hanging out. The first being the beauty of the Enterprise to Scotty. Both heavily accented men seemed to love enumerating the attributes of their lady loves to a fast growing bored group.

What feels to be like a few hours after, as a closing remark to his long rambling speech about his love for Rory and Rory's virtues, PAvel added silently, "One day, when we're both ready and I've saved up enough for a nice huge wedding. I would ask her to marry me." McCoy's eyes as well as everyone else's on the table turned to him. Bones bit back his comment on what this girl's idea of what a nice wedding is might be something only a millionaire like her could afford. It could very well take Pavel his whole life to save for this "dream wedding" but Bones kept quiet. He'd been young once after all. He also fell deeply in love and had his daughter Joanna, who more than made up for all the bitterness he experienced at the hand of his "loving" ex-wife. Maybe, just maybe, Pavel's right and he could have the happiness of being married and in love, which Bones only had for a brief time. "Ya go for it, kid." Bones said silently. This earned a smile from the teenager. Jim was once again roused from his drunken haze. "You want to get married? Seriously, why would you want to do that?" Jim asked in a horrified tone.


	6. Realizations

After the successful help to the Class M Planet Nibiru, Admiral Marcus' top secret mission brought for new personnel to the Enterprise. When Lt. Rourke retired as the ship's biochemist, Rory was slated to take his place, much to Pavel's excitement. It had only been a few hours, however, since Rory boarded the Enterprise and it launched back in space when the whole fiasco with John Harrison or Khan Noonien Singh came to be. Pavel and Rory had been unable to even share a meal together as a few minutes after launching, Pavel was assigned as the Chief Engineer when Scotty resigned abruptly. This made him incommunicable for the time being and had only been able to send her a comm with this news.

It s under these circumstances that Rory will discover what may be the most potent all-cure that will ever be known to man. After, Dr. McCoy took Khan's blood, he took it to the lab where Rory conducted a thorough analysis of its properties. An anomaly in Khan's DNA structure, which enables him to overcome any illness. Synthesized, Rory figured it can cure any disease known to man, perhaps to other humanoid or similarly built things. Rory, thinks that there is more to this but would only be able to analyze it further given more time.

After finalizing the initial part of her analysis, she administered the entire sample to a severely wounded tribble. It was wounded because its glass cage broke. She figured that this is as good chance as any to prove the efficacy of the serum she created with the synthesized blood. She placed the tribble in a cage and labeled it with accompanying data carrying it to the med bay. She needed to tell Dr. McCoy of her findings but he was nowhere to be found as he had set out to look for Kirk who went to the Engineering. Rory rushed off to get to them and did not even bother to stop despite the fact that the ship feels like it's falling apart. Just then, she saw Dr. McCoy, Kirk and Scotty on the other side of a metal bridge. She rushed off to get to that side but as she was midway across, the entire ship shook, leaving her gripping for her life at a narrow metal brige. But before the three could get to her, her weakening grasp faltered and she almost fell to her doom, until a pair of firm strong hands grabbed her hand. "Rory! Don't let go! I've got you now." Said a very familiar voice but tinged with fear and worry.

* * *

 

Pavel pulled Rory up with all his strength and as he pulled her up to him, all she could think of is how much he'd grown from the boy he used to know. McCoy, Kirk and Scotty cheered him on from the side and as soon as he got Rory, he pulled her flush against him to steady both of them as the ship righted itself and Rory closed her eyes feeling the warmth of his embrace. Pasha is now taller than Rory by at least 2 inches and she can feel that his shoulders had definitely broadened. They stayed like that for what felt like a long time, but in reality, it had only been a second. After a while, he dragged Rory off to the other side of the bridge to meet up with the others and show them where the malfunction is.

As Pavel spoke with Scotty and the Captain, Rory explained the healing capabilities of Khan's blood, which can be synthesized and can increase healing at the rate of 293.4% but that it was only an estimate and it might have more capabilities but that had only been what she had been able to glean from the initial analysis. As McCoy contemplated what she said, Rory stared at Pavel who was explaining something to the captain and she thought about them. Perhaps, Paris Geller was right. Whatever Rory has with Pavel is practically an intimate relationship, just with the absence of sex, as they certainly cuddle and hug each other often and they just haven't told each other that they love each other. Even though Rory is fairly certain that Pasha feels something for her. She still has to sort her feelings out though. 'Is it really that bad to have Pasha as my boyfriend?' Rory asked herself. Sure, he's childish, but she's worse and he's even more mature than most guys who are far older than him. He knows her and understands her better than anyone. He's loyal to a fault, kind, very good looking and goofy, but Rory loves goofy. In fact, Rory thinks she might just love Pavel. She would just have to think things through.

After Kirk ushered the three of them off of the room with an instruction to Pavel to find the manual override to the core. Rory drew close to Pavel, intending to kiss his cheek and hug him. But as she drew him close to her, the ship shook and she found his lips instead. The unintentional peck burned into a full french kiss. His lips felt so good against hers that Rory forgot everything else. She had not even noticed McCoy slipping away to return to the medbay to give them some "privacy". But both reluctantly drew apart after hearing a ship-wide broadcast for Rory who was supposed to report to Spock about her findings. Rory could not look at Pavel in her embarrassment and ran off without noticing the stricken look on his face.

* * *

 

Dr. McCoy was already there when she got in. "So, Chekov wasn't lying when he said he has a girlfriend." He teased. Rory looked up at that but did not say a word until she held a PADD in her hands, "I'm a girl and I'm his friend. Why would that be so odd?" Rory answered. McCoy frowned. "You know damn well what I mean, Gilmore and if you're just yanking that kid's chain around I'm going to ask you to be straight with him. There isn't any sense of dragging that boy around to the ball if you have no intentions of completing the dance." Rory would have found his metaphors funny had she not been flustered by what he's saying. 'So much for trying to figure out my feelings.' She thought to herself but continued at her work, her face a myriad of emotions, confusion written all over it.

"Picture it this way, Gilmore, does the thought of any other woman getting their hands all over him make your blood boil?"

Rory scowled at that, remembering the girls that tried to get near Pavel in the academy, to use him for his brains and of course, there's Anastasiya who manipulated him so that he could do her graduate work for him. "Of course! None of them are good enough for Pavel! All they would do is hurt him!" She replied angrily, as she cross-checked her equations on the board.

McCoy lifted her chin so she could meet his stare. "And you don't think you're doing the same? Boy's got deep feelings for you. Had to listen to it for hours during one of our poker nights. Just ask yourself this: What do you want with Pavel?" He asked before he left the lab to attend to his patients.

Rory thought it through as she copied her previous synthesis equations. 'What did I want with Pavel?' She asked herself. I want to keep him safe, to make him happy, to see him smile, and enjoy his company. I want to see that genuine pleasure light up his face as he eats the "real food" I cook for him. I want to see him every day and wish him good morning and goodnight. I want to laugh with him.' She finally said. She remembered the time they spent together in her apartment before she left for USS Freedom and imagined him as he looks early in the morning. She smiled. 'Most, of all, I want to be able to wake up next to him everyday.' She told herself as she continued with her work. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to pursue whatever this is with Pavel.' She thought to herself as she continued to do her work. That would be the last time she can spare to other thoughts as Spock fought a battle of wits with Khan.

* * *

Thus, Pavel arriving in a taxi cab in front of Rory's department was fortuitous. She got in the car and sat beside him in the back seat. She was about to tell him that she only recently found out that people misconstrue their relationship or maybe she was just clueless but she wants to give it a try. But as she was about to say so, Pavel interrupted her. "I know that you think I'm just a kid, Rory, but I have feelings too, you know." Pavel said emotionally, unable to look at her. His eyes were full of tears, which he is keeping hard from falling.

"But I..." Rory tried to interrupt but was once again cut by Pavel raising his hand in protest. "Look, I know I'm not of age in your country but that doesn't mean we still couldn't be together. At least, I thought as my friend you would tell me that you weren't interested." He said a bit angrily. Rory was growing irritated, he just won't let her talk. He was about to speak again, words that Rory knew would break up whatever it is between them and she just can't let him put the final nail in the coffin. So, she grabbed him and angrily shoved her lips against him, forcing him to open up to her, and exploring his mouth with her tongue. She was making him submit and trying to make him understand how she feels. She did not even give him or her a room to breath as she continued her assault on his mouth. She grabbed his curly hair in one hand while she used the other to cling on his nape. The driver gave a slight cough and they reluctantly broke off their kiss, Pavel paid the driver in credits even though his eyes looked glazed over. Rory's lipstick was smeared across his lips.

"Come up with me." Rory breathlessly urged him as she got off. She figured he must have given her address to the driver. Pavel quickly grabbed his coat before rushing off after her, moving faster than she'd ever seen him do.


	7. Pavel's New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He almost said words that would have broken up whatever this thing is between them. She couldn't let him do that. In showing him how she feels, their life together begins.

Before Rory knew it, both of them were naked as the day they were born, entangled limbs on her bed and trying to get desperately close to each other. His hands and mouths were all over and she wasn’t laying passively either. After the aggressive onslaught Pavel looked at her with an unsaid question in his eyes. Rory nodded shyly. Pavel took the opportunity to look at her naked body admiringly before looking at Rory’s face which was scarlet in embarrassment. Rory nodded again at his unasked question. He slowly plunged inside her, aware of her innocence. She clenched around him tightly and her fingernails digging his back hard. “I’ve got you.” Pavel whispered.

Soon she relaxed upon feeling the pain subside. Pavel then proceeded slowly Rory drew a deep breath.  “I love you.” Pavel said quietly, waiting for her rejection or reciprocation while his heart pounded harshly, engulfed in her silken heat and his emotions whirling up a storm. “I love you, too.” Rory whispered back. Pavel almost cried, he had been waiting for so long for her to say this. Rory placed a hand on his backside, meeting his thrusts and Pavel took this as a signal to give her more. He gave a thrust and she met each and gave back. His lips travelled as he explored her, her hands and lips explored him as well before his thrust hardened and became faster. He finally released, shouting Rory’s name in his passion. *“Rory! I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Pavel, being the teenager that he is would wake Rory up twice more with his lovemaking. Despite being a bit sore, Rory who also wanted him gave in willingly.

\------

Rory woke up first, she was a bit startled at her nakedness but after looking at the source of warmth, she remembered last night’s events and smiled. She felt a bit sticky and sore. She quickly put on her robe and proceeded to heat up some breakfast before taking a warm bath to ease her aching body.

\------

Pavel woke up alone and naked, in what he knows to be Rory’s room. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. ‘Has she changed her mind about us?’ He asked himself confusedly, his heart clenching at the thought. Upon hearing the familiar buzz of the oven, he cleared this thought from his head. He got up and quickly wore his boxers, confident that Paris had not gone back here as she was still in Europe. As soon as he got out of Rory’s room he heard the shower running and quickly went inside the bathroom. From the clear enclosure, he saw Rory’s naked form. He smiled to himself before he stripped off his clothes and joined her in the shower.

Upon entering her shower, he hugged her naked form from behind as the hot water flowed on their bodies. She then turned and kissed him. “Good morning, Pasha.” Rory half murmured and half sighed in pleasure as Pavel started kissing her neck and shoulder, inspecting the marks he made on her skin last night appreciatively.

*”So beautiful…” Pavel sighed in appreciation as he placed another kiss on her shoulder. “English!” Rory complained as she took a sponge and soaped it, trying to clean Pavel’s body. “Nyet, it’s too early for English. Still sleepy.” Pavel complained, turning Rory around before pinning her on the wall and proceeding to ravish her. “We’re not gonna get cleaned anytime soon, huh?” Rory asked. Pavel laughed at that and nodded his assent. “Da, I will be making you dirty before we get cleaned up and start all over again.” Rory laughed at this and was only silenced by Pavel kissing her.

\------

“I love you, Pasha and I realized I didn’t want to lose you. I was just overwhelmed when we first kissed so I ran away to sort out my thoughts. I had a talk with Dr. McCoy and I realized that I can’t lose you.” Rory explained as they sat down for breakfast. “I thought you didn’t want me. I didn’t want to force my feelings on you. But when you kissed me and ran away and I didn’t hear from you again. I just…” Pavel said but had to stop holding back the emotions that overwhelmed him. Rory placed her hand on his. “I’m sos sorry, Pasha. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I was going to talk to you but with everything that happened…” Rory murmured as she rose to hug him, Pavel then ushered her onto his lap. “So what are we now? What do I say our relationship?” Pavel asked her seriously as he nuzzled her hair. Rory turned to face him and smiled. “I’m your girlfriend and you’re my boyfriend and not in the platonic way.” Rory answered. She however almost fell out from his lap as he started cheering and the two ended up on the floor laughing at each other and themselves.

\------

They had been together close to a month when Pavel walked in her house one day and saw Rory packing Paris’ things. “Need any help,* Moyo Solniska?” He asked as he placed his bag on the nearest table to the door. Rory nodded her head. “Paris’ moving with Asher and she asked me to ship her things off to her. I’m gonna have to look for a new housemate.” Rory commented absently. Pavel stilled at this. He was silent for a while as he helped Rory box things before he spoke again. “I am just a month before my lease contract in my apartment is due for renewal. If you want, I can be your new housemate.” He offered, his accent thickening in his nervousness. Rory placed a hand on his shaking one. “Or if you don’t want that, I can help you with the ad on the holocomm… Sorry if I’m too forward with…” Rory smiled at Pavel’s nervousness and kissed him to stop his rambling. “I think that would be a good idea. You’re almost over here almost all the time you’re not at work and you barely see your apartment. We can just use the other room as an office.” Rory mused while Pavel grinned widely at this comment and gave Rory a big kiss.

Between the two of them, it only took a few days to move his things from his apartment to hers, now theirs. He had even updated his Star Fleet files contact information and told his family of his address change. The move had been quite easy as most of his clothes were already there anyway.

\------

**At Kirk’s Monthly Poker Night**

Bones finally managed to corner Pavel to talk to him alone, hoping to warn him about the girl who’s practically stringing him along. “Kid, there’s somethin’ I’ve been meaning to tell you about that girl of yours. Had a talk with her back on the day ya’ saved her and…” McCoy started only for Pavel to interrupt him. “Yes, Dr. McCoy, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that but I never had the opportunity to. Thank you for talking to her. She said it made her come to her senses and she realized that she would rather take, what she calls it? Yes, a leap of faith, rather than lose me.” Pavel said with a bright grin. “She and I grew serious in our relationship and are now living together.” He added. “You’re already living together? Are you nuts? She’ll be demanding for a ring next!” Bones practically screeched, his mind reeling to his own early marriage and the failure it became. Everyone in the room now paid close attention to them; from Sulu, Scotty and even Spock who congratulated him on finding a worthy mate to share his life with and to Keenser and Kirk who were aghast at the commitment the young man went into.

Kirk almost had a heart a attack at Pavel’s next words. “If Rory wants a wedding, I’ll give her one, the moment she asks for it. She only wants two people present anyway. Just to serve as witnesses. I’d figured we can just have a wedding reception for my family back in Leningrad and she said she just wants a small dinner with her grandparents and her mom.” Kirk’s eyeballs looked ready to pop at what Pavel just said that he was rendered speechless with shock for almost the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Speech in Russian


End file.
